


Huggy's Angels

by thebearsays



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearsays/pseuds/thebearsays





	1. Proud Grandpas

** _Bay City CA_ **

" **Hey, Hutch," David Starsky calls out as he moves his queen into position, "I just put you in check, _again._ "**

**His old partner, Ken Hutchinson, sets a platter of burgers from the grill onto the picnic table next to the chessboard and re-takes his seat.**

" **You haven't won yet," he says, sliding his king out of harm's way before reaching into the cooler at their feet for another O'Doul's.**

**Both men are 73, still in relatively good shape, still possessing all of their teeth and most of their hair, and still closer than brothers almost fifty years after they'd first met as rookies on the Bay City police force.**

" **You and that fake beer," Starsky mutters, a just-opened bottle of Michelob on the table in front of him. "Whaddaya trying to do, live to be a hundred?"**

**Before Hutch can reply, the sound of female laughter reaches him, and two girls appear suddenly around the side of his house, the same house he has lived in almost as long as he's known Dave Starsky.**

**The two old friends look up and smile as their granddaughters approach the picnic table in their swimsuits, barefoot and breathless and dripping wet.**

**Both girls are twenty-one, but any apparent similarity between them ends there.**

**Amber Starsky is moody and impetuous, with green eyes and long, often-tangled black hair, her skimpy turquoise bikini currently showing a lot more sun-browned skin than her grandpa thinks is proper, while Melanie Hutchinson, standing next to her, is a blue-eyed blonde with shorter hair, bigger boobs, and a black one-piece that Amber herself wouldn't be caught dead in.**

**And yet, despite these outward differences, the two girls have been each other's best friend for most of their girlhood, and no one who knows them doubts the fierceness of their bond.**

_**They'd kill for each other,** _ **Starsky thinks, part of him proud and another part hoping his theory never gets proven true.**

**Amber reaches over Starsky's shoulder, guzzles half his beer, and moves his queen.**

" **Checkmate," she says triumphantly to Hutch, who scowls at her.**

" **I hate when you do that," he grumbles, then looks at his old friend in disgust. "I hate when she does that."**

" **Not that you could beat me in any case," Starsky mutters, then looks up at his granddaughter. "You two pool rats still hunting a job?"**

" **Oh, for sure!" Amber cries, while Melanie, ever more polite, merely says "Yes, sir, we are."**

**Starsky takes a business card from his shirt pocket and hands it to Amber.**

" **Call this number. The man's expecting your call."**

**She studies the card, her face breaking into a big smile. "Turquet and Brown? Isn't that Huggy's detective agency?"**

**Starsky nods. "Uh-huh. He just opened up a second office, says he's got more clients than him and Turkey can handle."**

" **Turkey?" Amber and Melanie say together.**

**Hutch grins. "The Turquet part of Turquet and Brown."**

**Amber rolls her eyes. "How did I not guess that?" Then she turns on her bare heels and dashes toward the house. "C'mon, Mel, let's go figure out what we're gonna wear!"**

" **Dress nice," Hutch calls after them.**

" **And don't forget shoes!" Starsky adds for Amber's benefit, but by then the girls have vanished into Hutch's house and he doubts whether she even heard him.**

**Or whether she'd listen, even if she had.**


	2. A Call From Danno

** _Los Angeles CA, the next day, 7 a.m._ **

**Her cell phone wakes her, and she answers without checking the display.**

" **Hey, Danno, what's up? Is everything okay?"**

" **Everything's fine, kiddo. Why wouldn't it be?"**

" **Oh, I dunno," Gracie says, rolling her eyes. "Maybe 'cause it's, like, four in the morning where you're calling me from?"**

" **Is it?"**

" **Yeah. And you know it, too."**

" **Hey, cut me some slack, will you? I just wanted to be the first one to wish my baby girl good luck on her new job."**

**She rolls her eyes again, as William begins to stir beside her.**

" **Danno, it's not a new job 'til I'm hired, and I haven't even met the guy yet."**

" **What time's your interview?"**

" **Eleven."**

" **How you getting there?"**

" **It looks like a nice day, so I'll probably jog."**

" **Can't William drive you? Grover says it's kinda seedy where you're gonna be."**

" **And I have a permit to carry." She feels Will's tongue in her ear and just barely holds in a gasp. "And William's gotta be at the Academy for orientation at nine, remember?"**

" **Oh, yeah. I forgot that was today." There's a short pause, then he asks, oh-so-casual: "So where _is_ the boy, anyway?"**

" **At his place," Gracie says, feeling her temper start to rise as her father's real reason for calling so early becomes crystal clear.**

" **And where, pray tell, are you?"**

" **At his place with him."**

**A longer pause now, as Will's teeth tug at the string meant to hold her bikini top closed. The top falls open, and halfway across the Pacific Danno finds his voice again.**

" **Gracie, damnit, it's 7 a.m. there!"**

" **No shit, Dad. I can read a watch same as you."**

" **Is he there with you now?"**

_**Oh yeah,** _ **she thinks, biting back a moan as Will suckles first one breast then the other, her nipples rock-hard and glistening under his swirling tongue.**

" **He's having breakfast in bed," she manages to blurt out, hoping her father hasn't noticed the sudden change in her breathing.**

" **How quaint," Danno mutters. "Gracie, you know I'd rather have you sleeping in your own bed, in the nice apartment your mother and I are paying for." Then almost to himself he adds, "You can sleep with him _after_ you're married."**

_**Gee, Dad, thanks for your permission.** _

**Before she can reply, Will's tongue moves on from her chest to probe her belly button, and Gracie knows she has to end this call _now._**

" **Look, Danno, I'm free, white, and twenty-one, so where and when I sleep, or who I sleep _with_ , is really none of your goddamn business."**

**She flips the phone shut and tosses it onto the nightstand. Will looks up from her wet belly and grins at her.**

" **That went well, huh?"**

" **Didn't know you were listening," she says, returning his grin. "Now shut up and finish your meal."**


	3. The Angels Meet

** _Los Angeles CA, 10:45 a.m._ **

**They pull up across the street from Turquet & Brown Investigations, and Melanie looks over at Amber in her flip flops, short denim skirt and peasant blouse, her hair a total mess, and says peevishly, "For Pete's sake, Amber, I bet your grandpa pulled a lot of strings to get us this meeting, and you're gonna blow it before we even get started."**

**Amber arches a brow. "How do you figure?"**

_**And what strings? He called Huggy.** _

" **Look at you! We don't even have the job yet, and you're already undercover as a call girl!"**

" **Better a call girl than a school marm," Amber shoots back, then impulsively reaches out to loosen Melanie's blonde hair from its usual ponytail.**

" **What are you doing? Now I look like you!"**

" **Not yet you don't," Amber mutters, deftly unbuttoning the top few buttons of Melanie's knee-length dress to show just a hint of white bra underneath.**

" **There, Miss Prim'n'Proper," she tells her furiously blushing friend. "** _ **Now**_ **you look like me, except I'll never be caught dead putting my tits in harness like that."**

**Melanie rolls her eyes. "It's not a harness, it's a bra, which you'd know if you ever wore one."**

" **Yeah, whatever," Amber says, rolling her own eyes. "If God meant me to live my life in a bridle, he'da made me a horse." She checks her her cherry lip gloss in the rearview mirror and grins. "So we gonna do this, or what?"**

" **Absolutely," Melanie replies with a grin of her own, and the two girls fist-bump each other before exiting the red '75 Gran Torino Amber's grandfather had presented to her last month on her twenty-first birthday.**

* * *

**Gracie paces back and forth in front of the Turquet & Brown offices, her white bikini top securely tied again and matched with barely-there black shorts and gray Pumas. She is still furious over her call from Danno, still horny from her too-short tryst with Will, and now, to top it all off, the building itself is locked up tighter than a drum.**

**She pauses to re-read the sign someone has taped to the inside of the glass door:**

_**Future Angels – Meet me at The Pits – Huggy Bear Brown, Esq.** _

**Given her current mood, Gracie hopes 'The Pits' is a bar, and if this Huggy Bear character tries anything hinky with her, well, it won't be the first time.**

**She can handle herself, as any number of low-lifes back on Oahu would gladly attest to.**

_**Okay, maybe 'gladly' is the wrong word, but whatever.** _

* * *

**Melanie sees her first, a scantily-clad girl their own age with black hair to her waist and a killer tan. She stops in her tracks and clutches her friend's arm.**

" **Amber, who's that girl? She looks like a hooker or something."**

" **Then her an' me will probably hit it off. Maybe she's here for the job, like us."**

" **Dressed like that? Be serious!"**

**As they continue to cross the street, the other girl turns to watch them come, her hand going into her purse. And from the look in her green eyes, Amber wonders if Melanie's mouth is about to get them killed.**

**Her hand slips into her own purse, and she waits.**


	4. Getting Off On The Wrong Foot

** Chapter 4 – Getting Off On The Wrong Foot **

**Huggy Brown, Esquire, sees the Gran Torino drive past the club, headed for his offices, and when the young ladies don't appear shortly he sends Turkey to collect them.**

**His cell phone rings, Turkey himself, and he feels a faint stirring of unease.**

" **Hey, Turk. What's up, my man? Aren't they there?"**

" **Oh, they's here, alright, three of 'em pretty as you please."**

_**Three? Oh, yeah, there's the Hawaiian babe Grover's kid is sweet on.** _

" **Then what's the problem? If they're all there, bring their asses back to the club."**

" **Can't."**

" **Why not?"**

" **'Cause two of 'em be facin' off in the street, pointin' purses at each other, an' the third one looks ready to faint dead away."**

_**That would be Melanie. Gotta be a desk job for her.** _

" **Shit, Turk! Get 'em outta there before they shoot each other." He grins. "An' don't tell 'em nothin', but the crazy bitches just got hired."**

* * *

**Amber drives the Torino the short distance to the bar, with Turkey in the shotgun seat holding two Glocks in his lap and giving her directions, while Mel and Gracie glare daggers at each other in the back.**

" **I can't believe you were ready to pull a gun over something so silly," Melanie mutters, and Gracie wants to slap her.**

" **I wasn't reaching for my gun, I was reaching for my phone, and Miss Rambo up there got the effing wrong idea." Her eyes narrow. "As for you implying I was a whore, sorry if I don't find that as silly as you do."**

" **I've already apologized for that. And the way you're dressed is not proper attire for a job interview, so forgive the fuck out of me for jumping to a logical conclusion!"**

" **I was told to dress casual," Gracie retorts, her scornful gaze raking over the other girl's modest attire. "Not like some wannabe librarian."**

**Turkey glares at them in the rearview mirror. "Y'all need to shut your faces 'fore I shoot you both myself."**

**And, although each girl in her own mind figures he's not serious, none of them is sure, so the rest of the ride passes in utter silence.**

* * *

" **Park the car here," Turkey tells Amber, indicating a narrow alley running alongside Huggy's club, then grins at her dubious look. "Nobody 'round here gonna fuck with it so long as you all be with me."**

" **Somehow I believe you," she says, and the four of them exit the Torino.**

" **I want my gun back," Gracie says, looking hard at Turkey, "in case someone fucks with _me._ "**

" **Gimme mine, too," Amber tells him. "I promise not to shoot anyone."**

" **And I promise not to shoot _her_ ," Gracie adds, nodding toward Melanie and getting an upraised middle finger in return.**

**Turkey looks from one to the other, then shrugs and returns their firepower.**

_**Let Huggy handle the crazy-ass white girls,** _ **he thinks, and walks into the bar without waiting to see if they follow.**


	5. An Unlikely Interview

" **So," Huggy wants to know as his gaze goes from Amber to Gracie, "Are you two ladies legal with those pieces you're totin'?"**

**Both girls nod.**

" **Good. What about her?" He gestures at Melanie, who stands at the jukebox trying to find even one song she knows among all the rap and hip-hop selections.**

**Amber rolls her eyes. "Are you kidding? That one wouldn't pack a gun if you paid her."**

" **I might be paying her," Huggy points out.**

* * *

**At that moment Melanie finally makes her first pick, _Walk on the Wild Side_ by Lou Reed.**

_**Not her cup of tea, per se, but certainly appropriate for where she currently finds herself.** _

" **First time at _The Pits,_ lady?"**

**She looks up to see a man of about thirty standing next to her, a rather smelly white guy with bad teeth and a beer gut.**

**Biting back her revulsion, Melanie arches a brow at him. "Do I look like a regular here?"**

" **No ma'am, 'cause if you was you'd know the dress code."**

" **There's a dress code? In _this_ place?"**

**The man smirks at her, pointing at a crudely-rendered sign next to the juke she hadn't seen at first.**

_**A bra, with a red circle-slash drawn over it.** _

" **Seriously dude? I don't think so."**

**Then, before Melanie can react, and with Amber too far away to help, there's a flash of steel, several well-placed slashes, and her assailant reaches into the front of her dress.**

**And just like that, she conforms to the dress code.**

* * *

" **I can't believe you guys set me up for that," Melanie huffs, her face still flushed and her boobs bouncing freely under her dress, which Amber – her supposed friend – won't let her button any higher.**

**Behind the bar, Turkey hangs her bra on the wall, and to her dismay Melanie sees several others already on display.**

_**What the hell,** _ **she thinks.** **_At least mine didn't go down alone._ **

* * *

" **How'd you meet Grover?" Gracie asks Huggy, sipping her third vodka-cranberry.**

" **I was in Chi-town, opening an establishment in that fine city."**

" **But how are you acquainted?" Gracie persists, her curiousity still getting the best of her. "William didn't tell me."**

**Huggy, knowing full well that Grover's son and Gracie know each other, and hoping to distract her from her line of questioning, arches a brow in feigned surprise. "You've met met William?"**

" **Well, sure. We're sort of engaged."**

**Now his other brow goes up, this he _hadn't_ known. "Damn, girl. That go over well with the natives?"**

" ** _I'm_ a native," Gracie says, bristling a little. "And you still haven't answered me."**

" **About what? Knowing Grover?"**

" **That _is_ what I asked you. You keep changing the subject."**

**Huggy, for the first time, looks a bit evasive. "Our dealings were, shall I say, of a confidential nature."**

" **Of a _criminal_ nature, more likely," Melanie mutters, earning her a nudge from Amber and a glare from Gracie.**

" **Look, you," the island girl says. "I don't know about this guy," - she nods toward Huggy - "but my future father-in-law isn't like that, he's honest and decent, and you need to shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you."**

**Amber, despite totally understanding Gracie's anger, puts a restraining hand on the other girl's arm.**

" **Gracie, stop. I know why you're mad, but she's my friend. I can't let you hurt her."**

**Gracie looks at Amber a long moment, then shrugs and says no more.**

**And now Huggy, who's been watching their byplay with great interest, re-enters the conversation.**

" **Okay, let's get down to business. I can offer you ladies a $200 a week draw, plus expenses, plus the apartment upstairs for just the cost of your utilities." He looks from Gracie to Melanie and grins. "Try not to get blood on my carpeting."**

" **You mean we're hired?" Amber cries. "That's so awesome!"**

" **Yes, sweetheart," Huggy replies, smiling at her. "You ladies are now under my wing." He glances around at them. "Any questions?"**

" **Well," Gracie says, "we need a better name for ourselves." She hesitates, then finishes her thought. "Turquet and Brown makes us sound like an accounting firm."**

**Melanie looks from Amber's almost see-through blouse to Gracie's skimpy bikini top, then down the front of her dress at her own unfettered breasts, and can't help herself.**

" **The Nipple Patrol," she blurts out, and the other two girls – not to mention her new boss – almost choke on their drinks.**

" **That'd be a helluva sign," Huggy remarks dryly, and Gracie gives the blonde girl an almost-friendly look.**

" **That was classic," she says. "Maybe you an' me might get along after all." She turns to Huggy. "My choice was Huggy's Angels, but I like the nipple idea, too."**

" **How 'bout you, Miss Hutchinson?" Huggy asks Amber as he winks at her. "You got a name in mind?"**

" **Huggy's Angels works for me," Amber says, smiling warmly at him. "But y'know, before we take the job, there's something I've always wanted to say, and you know it."**

" **What's that, my dear?"**

" **I'm Starsky. She's Hutch."**

**THE END**


End file.
